Mi Angel
by Misato Himura
Summary: Bueno ya se que hace pocos dias que subi al otra,pero me inspire.Este fic trata de Kenshin y Kaoru,no lo puedo evitar soy una fanativa a esta pareja!Bueno espero que os guste


Mi Ángel  
  
Hace ya mas de dos meses que hemos vuelto de la batalla contra Enishi, y estas distante, triste, y sé la razón de esto: después de nuestro repentino acercamiento, debido a la lucha, nada mas volver al dojo, empecé otra vez con el estúpido -dono, incluso me aleje de ti, después de que Sano me aviso que no lo hiciese, no puedo ponerte en peligro no a ti, si alguno de mis enemigos se enterase de que mi punto débil eres tu, no se lo que te pasaría. Ya son incontables las veces que he tenido que reprimir las ganas de acorralarte en una esquina del doyo y decirte lo mucho que te amo y necesito.  
  
Oigo unos pasos que identifico claramente gracias a queme conozco tus pasos, pasas por frente a la cocina, me saludas con un simple ` Ohaiyo kenshin ´ y desapareces ante mi mirada, no me ha dado tiempo ni de saludarte, comprendo... sé que estas estas dolida conmigo. Te alejas hacia el entrenamiento, ahora te concentras el doble en entrenar supongo que es para evadirme, yo también e estado haciendo muchas labores para olvidarme de lo que siento por ti.  
  
Después de prepararte el baño, Yahiko me indica que el y Yutaro (N/A: Aquí Yutaro esta viviendo en el dojo) se van a ir a trabajar, nos quedaremos solos y no me siento capaz cada vez que nos quedamos solos siento aun más ganas de decirte lo que siento, y no te lo puedo decir, no ahora...  
  
Estoy preparando un té para poder tomarlo junto a ti, cuándo ya lo he acabado te encuentro sentada en porche te paso tu taza y sin querer nuestras manos se tocan, tu te sonrojas yo también pero puedo controlar la afluencia de sangre a mis mejillas, me siento al lado tuyo no muy cerca pero al apoyar mi mano en el suelo me doy cuenta de que no es el suelo lo que toco sino tu preciosa y delicada mano, pasan un par de segundos ante de que intente retirar la mano pero me doy cuenta de que no puedo debido a que tu rápidamente has entrelazado tus dedos con los míos, haciendo que en este momento sea uno de los mas complicados Battosai y el Rurouni se están debatiendo entre declararte mis sentimientos, o callarme para siempre(N/A: Parece que se están casando!!!XD),después de unos segundos de un interminable silencio tu me formulas una pregunta ala cual se como responder,`Kenshin, ¿por qué me alejaste de ti, no lo entiendo?´,cuando vuelvo mi cara para darte mi contestación, me sorprendo al verte llorar desconsoladamente, te rodeo con mis brazos intentando reconfortarte `Kaoru, sabes perfectamente por que lo hice por temor, temo cada día por tu vida, temo por que algún enemigo venga a por ti el día de mañana mi voz no ha sonado del todo seguro pero aun así continuo `no quiero que te involucres en mis batallas, no quiero que salgas lastimada me miras, esos ojos azules que le harían competencia a la propia luna, los mismos ojos que me muestran tus sentimientos, ahora esos ojos están vidriosos debido a las lagrimas derramadas `Kenshin todavía no comprendes que quiero involucrarme en tus batallas, que cada vez que luchas quiero estar contigo, que aparte de estar involucrada en tu vida, formar una familia contigo!´ estoy sorprendido de la confesión que me acabas de hacer, sano ya me había hablado de que tu sentías algo hacia mí, pero no sospechaba lo mas mínimo que fuera ese tipo de amor, te levantas soltando nuestras manos(N/A: Cuando se abrazaron nos e soltaron las manos ^.^) y sales del dojo corriendo, yo me quedo sentado con los ojos cerrados debido a que en mi interior sé esta librando la mayor de las batallas, la de mis sentimientos battosai y el rorouni siguen con la lucha de declararme o no, pero al final ...battosai se apodera de mí, y me dirijo con la velocidad que me caracteriza a hablar con sano, lo único que le digo es que se encargue de que Yahiko y Yutaro cenen. Después me acerco al centro con los pocos ahorros que tengo ...  
  
Te encuentro...en el mismo lugar de nuestra despedida antes de que partiera a Kyoto, estas agachada observando a las luciérnagas, te ves hermosa como una diosa...  
  
Me acerco despacio, silenciosamente y me agacho; tu solo notas mi presencia cuando rodeo tu estomago con mis manos, te sobresaltas y giras la cabeza para ver quien soy, al ver tus ojos me acerco cada vez mas a ti, y poso mis labio sobre los tuyos tu te sorprendes...pero enseguida te acostumbras y me respondes, posas una de tus preciosas manos en mi mejilla y me invitas a ir mas allá, profundizo poco a poco en el beso, de pronto me separo de ti y te miro a los ojos `Koishi, quiero que sepas que he decidido hacer algo con nuestras vidas me miras sorprendida cuando he mencionado nuestras, pero me gusta mucho mas tu cara cuando saco un anillo del Gi y te lo pongo en un dedo`Kaoru-koishi, quiero que sepas que al aceptar este anillo aceptas todos los riegos, de vivir junto al legendario Battosai el destajador, pero también te prometo que al aceptar este anillo me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, e intentare hacerte a la persona mas feliz del mundo me miras desconcertada, pero tu mirada cambia en un segundo y ahora esta la mirada feliz `Si!,acepto todos los riesgos que conlleva ser feliz a tu lado, y no hace falta que te esmeres por hacerme feliz por que el simple echo de despertarme el resto de mis días junto a ti, lo consigue ´ acabas y te acercas a mi y me besas una mezcla de pasión, amor y ingenuidad.  
  
Nos reposamos en el árbol, tu apoyas tu cabeza en mi pecho, las horas pasan entre promesas de amor y besos, el alba nos descubre abrazados el uno al otro, pero tu mi pequeño ángel estas dormida, mi ángel, el ángel que fue capaz de hacer entender a Battosai que no hace falta matar para cambiar las cosas y al vagabundo que no hace falta vagar para remendar los pecados, un ángel que me dio un hogar y una familia, un ángel al que protegeré de todas las cosas y de todos los enemigos, el temor que tenia ya no existe por que comprendí que si alguien quería hacerte daño ahí estaría yo para protegerte para siempre...  
  
FIN  
  
/---------/  
  
Hola!!!!^.^ Aquí estoy de nuevo, con esta historia que tenia en mente desde hace mucho tiempo. quería agradecer a las maravillosas personas que me mandaron reviews, gracias por sus comentario!!!!^.^ Bueno también quería dedicar este fic a mis mejores amigas Irma, y Will entre muchas otras. Ahh y perdonen por las faltas de ortografía, nunca fui buena en esto de la lengua escrita, la hablada muy bien pero la escrita no!!!!^^ 


End file.
